


A Lie and A Truth

by VenJubilation



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Sylvix Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: Sylvain asked Felix to help him study for upcoming exams, only to expose himself for already knowing the material. Felix is enraged by the lie and confused as to why Sylvain would do such a thing, resulting in some lashing out and a discovery about the truth they hid from one another.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935535
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	A Lie and A Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 – College AU

“Can you pay attention?!” Felix snapped, only for a pen to come flying his way and colliding with his forehead. Blinking, he narrowed his eyes towards the owner of the object.

“Shit! Sorry, Fe!” Sylvain was quick to exclaim, scrambling to retrieve the pen that had fallen onto the floor.

“Ugh, you’re insufferable. Why did I even agree to help you study?” Felix asked, yet he knew exactly why he agreed.

He agreed because it was Sylvain who asked. Because Sylvain used those pretty boy puppy eyes of his as he said “Come on, Felix~”. Because he was completely and madly in love with this man and would say yes to even jumping off a bridge for him.

Okay, maybe not jumping off a bridge. But he would probably push someone off a bridge for him; especially if that someone happened to be tall, blond, and oblivious to the world around him.

“I’m trying to pay attention, but there’s only so much about the history of Fodlan my brain can handle in one go. Can’t we study something else?” Sylvain said, his upper body sprawled across his desk and his head resting over crossed arms to look at Felix on the bed.

“Like what? You’ve already had me jump from Calculus, to Economics, to now History.”

“What about… Chemistry? You and I already have some experience with that!” Sylvain winked, earning a dramatic roll of the eyes from Felix.

Mumbling something about being indecisive and possibly stupid, Felix threw his history textbook onto the pile of books on the floor and made a reach for his chemistry one. However, after flipping over several books, he remembered it was not in his possession. He sighed, “I forgot I lent it to Annette earlier this week. Looks like you’re on your own with Chem.”

“You can share the textbook with me, y’know. I have mine right here.” And almost as if trying to prove himself, he held up the textbook that was branded with a test tube and looked like it had been through hell and back. Felix figured he purposely got a used one in order to save money for one of his many scandalous dates. Pressing his lips together, he pushed the thought out of his head and made his way off his bed. He rolled his chair over to Sylvain’s side and plopped down as the redhead scooted his seat over.

“Have you been paying attention in class or am I going to have to reteach you the entire lesson?”

“Would you be angry if I answered no then yes?”

“Is the damn sky blue?” Felix snapped before swiftly sliding the textbook onto his side of the desk. Hearing the chuckle at his side, he figured Sylvain must have been purposely trying to get on his nerves. Fortunately for him, it was working. But if truth be told, it wasn’t so hard for the redhead to get under his skin as of late.

His emotions had been on the fritz ever since he came to the horrible realization that he was in love with Sylvain Jose Gautier during the summer before their second year of college. Their mutual group of friends had gotten together to rent a lake house and throw a party, where Felix may have had a little too much to drink. One minute he was ready to fight a tree branch outside the lake house, the next minute he was waking up to Sylvain leaving a glass of water and some aspirin on a bedside table.

He didn’t really know what happened that night, nor what happened after the kind gesture was made. But it was one of those things that made him realize that maybe someone out there actually cared about him; even if that someone only knew him for a little over a year at the time. Now it had been over three years and they had become nearly inseparable. It was something that made Felix feel both blessed and cursed.

Opening the textbook, he flipped to a random page to find a topic that would get them started. And once he started, their new session went exactly as expected: Sylvain would answer the first few questions correctly, he would get distracted by something miniscule, Felix would then yell at him, and Sylvain would ask for another subject change. It was the cycle they suffered all day long and, finally fed up, Felix slammed the textbook shut.

“Honestly, if you know all the answers to everything I’ve asked you, why do you need help with studying?! Are you really just that much of a damn idiot that you don’t even know that you know all the answers already? You’ve wasted my time and now I have to do even more studying just to catch up on what I’m missing all because of your dumbass!” Felix exclaimed as he got out of his chair. Grabbing the textbook, he narrowed his eyes at Sylvain and added, “I’m taking this by the way, it’s obvious you don’t need it right now.”

Sylvain blinked as Felix shimmied between their chairs to return to his bed. He firmly sat cross legged on the mattress, arms crossed over his chest as he angrily stared at the page he had opened up to. In the midst of his anger fit, he didn’t realize that Sylvain had gotten up and left until he heard the door of their room close with a gentle click of the lock. Surrounded by silence and his own company, his shoulders slumped and he frowned.

Had he been too hard with him? No, impossible, it was Sylvain’s fault that he snapped. If he didn’t make him believe that he needed help with studying, they wouldn’t be in this mess! But as Felix thought more about it, he came to the conclusion that he never truly asked why he felt the need to study if he knew the material already. It was a puzzle he had not yet figured out, nor did he have the patience to wait until the male in question would return. So taking out his phone, he sent him a text.

_Hey, why did you lie to me? |  
Hey, why did|  
Hey, why didn’t you tell me the truth? |  
Hey, why did|_

_Hey, where did you go? |_

Sending the message, Felix stared narrowly at the screen in hopes of receiving a quick response. When the minute ticked over to the next, he was ready to lock his phone but stopped once he saw a new notification drop down.

_Grabbing dinner. Was gonna get you something too.  
Any requests? :)_

A smile threatened to cross his lips and suddenly his chest was light again. It was the little things that always managed to reassure him that he hadn’t completely crossed the line with Sylvain. Responding with a quick ‘anything is fine’, Felix had decided to go back to his studying and further question his roommate when he returns.

Much to his displeasure, Sylvain returned three hours later.

“Where the fuck did you go? Back home?” Felix asked the second he heard the door open.

“Almost! It was impossible to find what I was looking for with everything closing so early around here.” Sylvain answered, kicking his shoes off by the door and stepping further into their room with one arm full of bags and his free arm holding a few familiar flowers in his hand. Upon seeing this, Felix furrowed his eyebrows and scowled.

“If you had a date, you could’ve just said so.”

“Huh? What do you– Oh, are you talking about the flowers? No, no, this is for you!”

Felix stared at Sylvain, torn between thanking him and hitting him with the very flowers he held out to him. His scowl only deepened. “What do you take me for, a girl?!”

“No! Just… You seemed kinda angry at me earlier. I didn’t know how else to make it up to you and figured flowers and food would be the best trick!”

“…So you do take me to be a girl. Fuck off, Sylvain.”

Groaning, Sylvain placed the bags on the desk and leaned over to properly extend the small bouquet towards Felix. “No, I don’t. Seriously. I remembered you mentioned liking these flowers once but that you don’t get to see them while you’re here. Figured if you saw something you like, it would, I dunno, lighten your mood? Make you less angry at me?”

Blinking, Felix couldn’t help but feel taken back by Sylvain’s reasoning. He did remember when he mentioned that fact to him, it was during their last semester before their break began. It was such a small detail that had been mentioned and blown away by the wind, he couldn’t believe Sylvain had remembered such a thing. Feigning a neutral expression, he took the flowers from him and fingered through the stems just to distract himself from looking at the other.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, feeling his face warm up and hoping it didn’t show.

“Does this mean you forgive me?” Sylvain asked, his hopeful tone more than evident.

“Depends, did you get my food?”

“Of course! I’m a man of my word, you know.” He responded with a wink, shifting to retrieve a bag that held the food specifically meant for Felix along with a few snacks he picked up along the way.

When given the bag and checking the contents, Felix couldn’t help but frown. Sylvain had made sure to pick his favorite savory snacks along with his usual order. “Did you really think I was that mad at you?” He asked, looking up to see the male settling himself at his desk again.

“Well, yeah. You yell at me but it’s usually because I did something stupid at the moment or said something you didn’t like. This time, it just felt like you were yelling at me to yell. If it wasn’t my fault, there must have been something bothering you.”

Much to his surprise, Sylvain had been more aware of the situation than he let on. It was a mix of the two, really, but both lead back to him. Setting the bag aside, Felix shifted his position on the bed to allow his legs to hang off the edge as he faced him.

“I’ve had some stuff on my mind. But you pissed me off earlier by pretending that you needed my help to study. Why the hell would you do that?”

With his back still facing Felix, Sylvain busied himself with taking his own food out of the bag. The anticipation of finally getting an answer was killing Felix and Sylvain had waited until everything was out before turning in his chair to look at him. “Just wanted to spend time with you.”

Felix blinked, “What?”

“I. Just. Wanted. To spend time with you.” Sylvain repeated, slowing his words with no show of bashfulness that would have been expected of anyone else.

“The fuck you mean you wanted to spend time with me?! Does it hurt to just tell me that instead of wasting my time with your fake attempt at studying?!”

His heart was racing now; but whether it was from anger or excitement, he was unable to tell. In the heat of the moment, Felix rushed off the bed and grabbed the back of Sylvain’s chair to turn him around in an attempt to force him to face him. His hands gripped the arm rests of the chair and he leaned in, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

“Some of us don’t have it easy to remember whatever they see right off the bat. Some of us have clubs and responsibilities to attend to and don’t have the choice of using our leisure time to study. And you know that! So why waste my time, Sylvain? Why waste my time spending the day with me, leading me on to believe something that isn’t true?”

Sylvain looked up at Felix. Honeyed eyes skimmed over his face as though trying to read something off the page of a book. He soon sighed and slumped back into his chair.

“Having you ask me questions was part of you studying. I didn’t need it, but I think it’s a win-win if I got to spend the day with you and you got to look over questions and answers. I admit, I probably should have played it off better but… I really just wanted to get things over with so I could actually hang out with you.”

“Bullshit.” Felix immediately responded.

“I mean it.”

“Lying asshole.”

“Come on! What did I even do this time?!” Sylvain exclaimed. “I lie, you get angry. I tell the truth, you get angry. I just sit here, and you. Get. Angry. What is it that I’m doing wrong, Felix?”

Felix kept his eyes narrowed on Sylvain, watching as annoyance dimmed into something more pained. It was then that Felix realized he was starting to cross the line again with his emotions. His heart began to race again, fear creeping over his shoulders for a decision he did not know he was about to make. It was then that the floodgates had opened and there was no holding back.

“You want to know what you’re doing wrong? Fine, I’ll tell you.” He started. “You’re being… you! Insufferable, stupid, ridiculous.. charming, caring––you. You don’t know how to stop invading my personal space, you lie to me just to hang out with me, you’re so god damn stupid and smart all at the same time, but you pay attention and you care and… Everything you do pisses me off. And I could go on about all the stupid shit I like about you but it doesn’t matter because you obviously don’t feel the same since you feel the need to whore yourself around day in and day out. So there, are you happy?! That’s what’s wrong.”

After the words left Felix’s mouth, he realized the horrible mistake that had been made. Immediately, his eyes widened and he wished he could take back every single word that had left his mouth from the last five seconds all the way to when he was born. Inhaling a shaky breath, he slowly pulled himself away from Sylvain’s chair and took a step back with the intention of sitting back on his bed. However, Sylvain had other plans for him when he reached out and grabbed Felix’s wrist to keep him in place as he stood.

“Did you mean all of that?” Sylvain asked, his expression unwavered aside from the slight widening of his own eyes.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Do you really think I didn’t have any type of feelings for you?”

“I–”

“Here I thought I was making it pretty obvious but Ingrid was right, you are kind of on the slower side of things.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“It means I like you too and you couldn’t realize that, even as I’m trying to tell you right now.” Sylvain laughed, finally letting Felix go.

Holding his wrist, the skin where Sylvain held him felt like it was on fire. Everything felt like it was on fire. And at that moment, he wished everything was on fire so that they could burn up and be forgotten along with this conversation. Stepping back once more, he blindly found the edge of his mattress and sat down, trying to process what just happened. They confessed, so…

“What now?” He asked, his voice void of any resentment he previously held.

“Honestly? I’m not sure. I didn’t think I’d make it this far.” Sylvain admitted with a bashful rub to the back of his neck. “Guess it would make sense if we started dating. That is, if you want to. If you don’t and you just had to get that off your chest, I understand. It happens and–”

“I’ve never dated anyone.” Felix said, cutting him off.

“Never? Like, ever?”

“Do you not know what the meaning of never is?” Felix snapped.

“It’s hard to believe. You’re… pretty amazing. Surely you must have had a lot of people confess to you at least.”

“People say I intimidate them. Fucking cowards.” He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sylvain hummed in thought, shaking his head briefly before stealing a glance at the forgotten food on the bed. “I gotta agree with you there. There’s not a single thing intimidating about you.”

“What was that?” Felix asked, causing a catlike grin to cross Sylvain’s lips.

“You’re not intimidating; there’s absolutely nothing to be scared of when it comes to you.”

“Say that to my damn face!”

Sylvain looked back at Felix and leaned in closer. A hand was placed on the mattress to support his weight and he kept his face directly in front of his. Auburn eyes widened, unsure if they should focus on the half lidded eyes before him or the smirk that tempted him.

“I don’t find you intimidating, Felix.” Sylvain said, tilting his head as he leaned in closer. His breath brushing lightly against Felix’s lips. “You are a lot of things though. Brash, temperamental, incredibly handsome and drop dead gorgeous.”

“Shut up.” Felix managed, swallowing dryly after.

“Make me.”

With nothing holding him back, Felix closed the space between them. The moment his lips pressed against Sylvain’s, he felt a flame ignite from within his core. Countless nights were spent dreaming of such a moment; and while he wished it happened under better circumstances, he wasn’t about to complain.

Much to his pleasure, Sylvain was just as eager as he was. Felix felt himself being dipped back onto the mattress, Sylvain climbing over him without once breaking their kiss. It was only when the bag fell over that Felix gave him a nudge to stop.

“You better pray nothing crawls onto my food or else.” He threatened.

“You can have mine, I ordered the same thing.” Sylvain responded before dipping down to lock lips again.

Felix felt Sylvain’s hand cup his cheek and the other press into the mattress. His own hand met the one on his face and his free hand slid up the bottom of Sylvain’s shirt. He felt the curve of his smirk against his lips and nipped at his lower lip as a warning to not get any ideas. This only did well to entice and tempt him.

Sylvain removed his hand from Felix’s face and allowed his fingers to feather over his chest through his t-shirt. Lips parting, Sylvain placed gentle kisses along his cheek and down his neck as his hand snaked under his shirt. Felix felt his breath hitch at the sensation that began to cloud his mind, arching up into Sylvain’s touch as a soft moan left his lips.

Suddenly, everything was taken away from him and a chill replaced the warmth that had engulfed his body. Eyes darting towards Sylvain, Felix furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why did you stop?” He asked, an edge of annoyance lacing his voice.

“I wasn’t sure if this was what you wanted or if you were just going along with it.” Sylvain responded, opting for straddling Felix’s hips to give his arm a rest.

“If I didn’t want it, did you think I would let you get this far?”

“Point taken. Still, I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. So tell me, do you want to go all the way?”

Once the question was asked, Felix hesitated to answer. He swore it was something he always wanted, especially with the person who was asking him. But there was a sense of uncertainty that made him unsure if he wanted it so soon.

“Maybe not all the way.” Felix decided. “I like what we were doing. Kissing, touching, it was nice.”

Sylvain smiled, “Then we can keep it to that until you feel ready for more.”

“Never thought I’d hear the campus’ biggest manwhore say that.” Felix scoffed.

“Hey, even I have morals!” Sylvain laughed and Felix rolled his eyes.

“Just come back down here and kiss me already.”

“As you wish.” Sylvain responded before lowering himself over him once more and giving Felix a peck on the lips. “By the way, you never answered me.” He added, softly.

Felix hummed in question, giving Sylvain a lazy kiss of his own.

“Wanna date?”

Giving a shake of his head, Felix smiled up at him, “Of course, you fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be left as a two-shot and the second chapter will have some future pwp for the sake of making up for the tease here. Even I got my own hopes while writing this.
> 
> For more progress updates and random tweets, follow my Twitter @VenJubilation
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
